


Maybe

by Perelka_L



Category: Sword & Sworcery EP
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/pseuds/Perelka_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't ready to abandon hope. When she did, it didn't matter anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed, written after finishing the game, few months ago.

You've heard - listened to, sometimes - stories told by folk. About heroes. Those who with each step grew stronger, more powerful, who were offered thousands of things you wanted after achieving goals they could, fighting everything that stood on their way and winning. Every opponent was stronger - and so were they.

Barely few years later, when you were strong enough to raise your sword above your head for the first time, you listened to stories about those who you were supposed to follow. Of those who were supposed to be heroes, to live. Of their flesh burned by glory of Trigons, of their minds lost in moon's moods, of their skeletons eaten by three-eyed wolves, of dust left by The Deathless.

Maybe, with each step, you hoped you will succeed, that maybe everything will be alright later, that maybe achieving the goal will save you from the pain. That maybe later you will come back to steppes, live and maybe break the silence you kept for so many years, forget vows of purity, abandon the sword...

It doesn't matter now.

Your legs are weak, hard to move under weight of your body; you feel bitter taste of vomit and blood on your tongue and skin; muscles tremble and spasm in protest when you raise the sword above your head for the last time...

 _Maybe_ is now a shattered hope.

 _Maybe_ is a wish that could never come true.

 _Maybe_ disappears when the last breath leaves those untouched lips when lifeless body hits the water.


End file.
